Naruto: Alteration
by Squishies
Summary: A portal ruins Team 7's plans to seal away Kaguya and now, Naruto is lost in a new world. How will Naruto survive in this new world knowing nothing of how he got there and where he is from? Also, sealed within him are the 9 Biju.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Naruto: Alternation

Chapter 1

Kaguya Otsutsuki. Creator of chakra, Mother of the Sage of Six Paths and creator of the Jubi, was currently engaged in battle with Team 7. The tide of the battle was in favor of Team 7 right now as they were slowly weakening her while the chances of her getting sealed was rising. Her only hope right now was to separate the two most troubling ones in order to have a chance at victory at all.

"This will be our last mission as Team 7!" Kakashi stated from within his Susanoo. "We must save the world!" Sakura nodded her head in agreement while Naruto and Sasuke grunted in response.

Kaguya shot out a few All Killing Ashe Bones from her palms and aimed them at Kakashi who was directly above her with his Susanoo. The bones shot through the Susanoo, causing it to dissipate and for Kakashi to fall towards the bones. Suddenly, at the last second, the bones passed right through him, angering and confusing Kaguya as Kakashi readied his right hand for an attack.

"Kamui Raikiri!" Kakashi yelled as his right hand was enveloped in a black lighting. Aiming it at Kaguya, it cut a huge gash through her right shoulder causing a massive amount of blood to spill out.

Suddenly, Kaguya found herself surrounded by Naruto on her left side and Sasuke on her right. Their outstretched hands were desperately trying to grab hold of her in order to seal her. Wasting no time, Kaguya shot a Killing Ashe Bone towards Naruto only for it to be revealed as a clone while on her right, Sasuke turned out to be the real Naruto.

To make things worse, the real Sasuke swapped places with the clone Naruto and they were now closer to her than ever before.

Then, in a desperate attempt, Kaguya poured a monstrous amount of chakra into one portal which exceeded the amount that was safe to use for one portal. Albeit, it was a bit smaller because of how Kaguya centered the chakra into one point, it was still able to send somebody to a dimension far farther than her previous portals.

Kaguya shifted the portal to appear to her right side, surprising everybody of Team 7 as Naruto was already too close to be able to change course. His eyes widened as he was pulled into the portal as soon as the tip of his finger had touched its darkness. His whole body was instantly catapulted into a different dimension that not even Kaguya could know about considering how much chakra she had put into it in the first place.

Of course there might be some side effects of going into a portal like that and how it altered your body to go faster than the speed of light, but she didn't care, the important thing was, Naruto was gone and she could not be sealed anymore.

"Naruto!" Kakashi bellowed as he saw what had happened. Even from where he was, he could feel the monstrous amount of chakra that Kaguya had put into that one portal. His eyes could only watch as Naruto was sucked into it. Kamui had no chance against something that dense, something like that would require him at full strength and even then it would take a lot out of him.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled as soon as he saw what happened. With Naruto gone, there was no way in hell that he could seal Kaguya by himself. His eyes could only look at that small portal that had ruined their plans.

Sakura could only gasp. No words came out of her mouth as she was descending directly above Kaguya in the scenario that she would have tried to fly up to get away from Naruto and Sasuke.

Now that Naruto was gone, what would they do? Was it even possible to defeat Kaguya without him? These questions and more popped into the heads of the remaining members of Team 7. All of them looked like they were ready to give up.

Kaguya looked to her left to see Sasuke still on a collision course with her and quickly summoned a ton of senbon to halt him.

Sasuke was too close to her as he desperately tried to change direction and had to bring up both forearms to be able to shield his face. The senbon that did hit him pierced through his forearms and chest while only a few sliced into his legs.

He sped towards the ground and was able to land beside Kakashi while taking out the senbon embedded in his skin. Sakura dropped beside him after a moment.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura looked at her teammate with worried eyes. Kakashi, to busy trying to formulate a plan that he didn't notice Sasuke was talking to him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke ignored Sakura's questions and only tried to get his sensei to respond. "What do we do now?" He asked when he noticed Kakashi gave him his full attention.

Kakashi looked to the ground and sighed. "I don't know…" He mumbled loud enough for his students to hear. The remains of Team 7 could only look on as Kaguya floated down in front of them. All of them could only think of one thing.

Naruto was gone.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Cold.

That was the only thing he felt.

Cold.

He could feel the sun's rays heating the back of his head as he laid on the ground. But if he felt warm on his back, what was making him feel cold?

His senses suddenly realized that it wasn't the ground he was lying on, it was water. Not enough to carry his body but enough to make him feel it passing next to his neck. His vibrant blond hair slowly rose up and out of the small river and soon afterward, his sky blue eyes began to open.

Naruto got out of the river and looked around the area he was in. A few trees stood tall around the crystal clear river that seemed to flow endlessly across the bright green meadow.

He looked down at himself to see his orange/black clothes wet after lying in the river for who knows how long. But, then, he realized something.

He had no memories of how he got there and where he was from.

No matter how hard he searched his head, nothing came up. The only thing he really remembered was his name, other than that, it was blank. His hands searched around in his pockets, hoping to find anything that could jog his memories. Unfortunate for him, he only found black knives, shuriken, and a few tri pronged knives which didn't help him remember anything at all.

Naruto sighed, what would he do if he couldn't find out where he was from or what happened to him? Sighing once again, Naruto walked over to a nearby tree and sat down in a meditative position. So many questions were in his head that it caused him to have a headache.

"**Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't heard any footsteps making their way towards him nor did he sense anybody else in the area.

"Who and where are you?" Yelled the confused blond boy as he turned a full circle just to make sure nobody was here. And yet, he had a feeling that the rough voice wasn't from outside.

"**Naruto, you feeling ok?" **The deep voice suddenly spoke again although this time it had a hint of confusion in its voice. It was then that Naruto realized the voice was in his head.

"Who are you?" He repeated while sitting back down at the base of the tree.

The voice in his head seemed to be thinking things over as well as mumbling a bit to some others as he heard further voices whispering quietly. After a brief period of time, the voice spoke back again.

"**Naruto, focus your mind on your subconscious, after you do that, we can talk in person." **The answer seemed to further his confusion of whom it was, but he complied and sat back in a meditative position and focused on his subconscious.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

His feet felt wet again as he look at his surroundings. The whole area had a yellow glow as Naruto walked further into what seemed to be a sewer system. His attention was immediately attracted to a large room that branched off from the main road. As Naruto entered the room however, he instantly fell on his bottom as he looked up at nine colossal beasts. The one in the middle was a giant nine tailed fox that looked strangely familiar to someone he knew but couldn't remember.

"**Brat" **The great beast began gaining a deadpan look from Naruto. **"It seems that you have lost all your previous memories" **Naruto could only look at all the beasts in awe and a bit of fear as they towered over him. His mind remembered he was supposed to be talking to one of them and quickly focused back onto the nine tailed fox.

"Who are all of you?" Naruto questioned as he was contemplating the fact that he had amnesia.

The red fox looked at Naruto grimly before giving a brief gaze over at all the other beast who were silent. **"We are the nine Bijū" **He said before pausing. **"My name is Kurama" **

"**Shukaku"****  
><strong>

"**Matatabi****"**

"**Isobu****"**

"**Son Goku****"**

"**Kokuo****"**

"**Saiken****"**

"**Chomei****"**

"**Gyuki****"**

Each of the respective Bijū followed after Kurama and gave their name to the amnesiac Naruto.

Naruto was looking up at each of the Bijū as he tried to remember all of their names correctly. He was brought out of his thoughts when Kurama started speaking again.

"**But the problem right now is that none of us recognize where this place is." **Kurama's voice thundered in the sewer system. **"And it seems that this world is a bit different from ours, seeing as how there is a massive amount of natural energy everywhere." **

Naruto could only look up at them in frustration. If the Bijū didn't know where he was then what hope did he have to find where he belonged? Pushing the unneeded questions to the back of his head like what were Bijū, how did they get inside him, etc. he looked up to the Bijū before asking what he could do now seeing as he didn't remember anything.

"**The best thing you can do now is learn more about this world, so get off your lazy ass and find a town brat " **The mighty fox replied. In truth, he had never actually seen any other world so he had only limited answers as to how they were going to be able to go back to their dimension.

Naruto glared at the fiery fox before agreeing with a grunt as he focused on exiting his subconscious.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

His sky blue eyes opened and took notice of what changed during his time in his subconscious. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky, however it did seem to be getting near night as the sun was ever so slowly descending from its place near the clouds.

Lifting himself up off the ground with a grunt, Naruto stretched his legs and arms before jumping onto a tree branch. The way the wind rushed past his face as he jumped from branch to branch just seemed like an instinct that his body would automatically do without his mind telling it to.

His eyes were on the lookout for anything that even slightly gave a resemblance to some kind of human activity whether it be in the air or on the ground. Seeing as how his eyes were susceptible to even the smallest of movements, he doubted that he would miss anything at all.

It was then that he felt it, a huge headache that sent him crashing into the grass below as he held his head in pain.

The visions he saw, the sounds he heard all seemed so familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

It was a man with a long horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose and also wore a green flak jacket over a black shirt and also wore black pants. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail at the top of his head.

"_Yeah… the monster fox would do that… but Naruto is different. I've acknowledged him as… one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker… and he is clumsy and no one accepts him… but he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki!"_

Naruto looked at the man. He felt a feeling, a feeling that told him that the man he was looking at was important to him. And the things he said, was he his sensei? He tried to remember his name but it just wasn't there. And Konohagakure. What was that? Was it a place?

A few more visions passed of that one man. One was him giving him the forehead protector he wore now. Another was of him shielding Naruto from a giant throwing star. The images passed by quickly, never staying for more than mere seconds. Then, an interesting one showed up. It was of Naruto himself, standing with both his index and middle fingers of both hands crossed. The younger Naruto yelled out a word before a huge amount of smoke enveloped the area, when the smoke cleared, there were tons of Naruto clones in the trees as well as the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

That was what he said.

The visions faded away and Naruto found himself back in the real world. The pain from the headache was beginning to subside as well.

Dusting himself off from his unexpected fall, Naruto made the all familiar hand sign and focused his energy.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In an instant, a clone had appeared beside the original. Concentrating more of his energy that he found out was called chakra from one of the many visions he saw, his hands lit up an ocean blue before about two dozen more clones popped into existence.

"Everybody spread out and find the nearest town, once you've found it, dispel and I should be able to tell where it is." The original commanded as all his clones dashed off into the forest to find the closest town or city.

It was then that Naruto noticed how loud his stomach was growling.

'I better find something to eat' He thought and then dashed off to find a food source. His ears perked up upon hearing what sounded like water a bit off into the distance. Naruto leaped up onto a nearby tree branch and jumped over to where the sound was emanating.

The water sound had been coming from a river that was easily twice the size of the one he woke up in. Jumping around from inside the water however, were medium sized, blue fish.

Naruto smiled in delight at the sight that beheld him. Quickly taking out a black knife, what he learned was called a kunai, Naruto leaped into the water, surprising all the fish in the landing zone.

The kunai could only hold onto three of the fishes at one time but that was hardly an issue with how much kunai he had in his pockets. Once Naruto had a suitable amount of fish for himself, he jumped back into the trees to find some fire wood. The wood was easily found along with some rocks to surround it so it doesn't light anything else on fire. Once everything was in place, Naruto held a stick over the rock rubbed them together and attempted to create a fire.

A few attempts later and the fire spewed to life. Using one of the sticks, Naruto jabbed it through the six fishes that he had caught and roasted them over the fire as he laid on the soft grass while looking up into the sky.

The sun was now setting which created a majestic orange glow across the edges of the sky that seemed to radiate a sense of peace within him. It helped to calm him after what he had been through. Not knowing how you got somewhere and if anybody you know is there was really freighting. And being calm helped him relax more and get away from the stress that was currently haunting him.

Suddenly, a rush of memories made their way into his head as he noticed that one of his clones dispersed. It had found a nearby town that had quite a bit of people in it. The only other thing the clone found out was that the town's name was Magnolia.

With this information in mind, Naruto dispersed the rest of his clones only to hold his head in pain as another headache accompanied by the rush of memories barged into his head.

'I should never do that again.' After he had thought that, Naruto swore he had heard a quiet snicker in his head.

Once the pain subsided once more, Naruto looked over towards the fish that were still hanging above the fire and grinned. Both his hands then grabbed onto two of the delicious smelling fish and then he began eating both of them, one after the other, until there was nothing left but six fish bones lying on the ground next to a dying campfire.

Naruto laid his body down parallel to the campfire as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the soft grass, deciding to sleep through the night and head over to the town in the morning as it would do no good to him if he arrived at night.

Shifting his head to the side, the blond haired boy began to dream about that one vision he had had. The man did look familiar, there was no denying that fact, but what was it about the man that he was familiar with? Naruto's curiosity was just dying to find out. But that had to wait until later, the most crucial thing right now as Kurama had said, was to find out where they were.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The sun had just risen over the horizon line. Its bright rays hitting a certain blond man in the eyes as he slowly opened his sky blue eyes and took in the beautiful sunrise that seemed to envelope him in its peacefulness.

Naruto quickly got up from his sleeping position and looked into the direction towards Magnolia Town. The trip would probably take about an hour or so he estimated as he reviewed the memories of his clone the day before.

He jumped onto one of the many nearby tree branches and took off towards Magnolia Town, not even bothering to eat breakfast as he figured he would just find a store to buy food at when he got there.

Naruto remembered that he still had questions for the Bijū within him that he had yet to ask and decided now was a good time.

'_Hey, Kurama'_

"**What do you want Brat?"**

'_What is a Bijū exactly?'_

Kurama seemed to ponder over the question before speaking once again. **"The nine of us are biju, demons that have massive amounts of power that can destroy anything with just a flick of a tail. The power of a Bijū is determined by how much tails they have, me being the strongest" **Kurama seemed to gloat the last words much to the irritation of the others.

Naruto seemed to process the information before asking his next question.

'_What is Konohagakure?'_

"**Konohagakure is the village which you were born in back in our world." **The fox had a hint of hatred in every word that he said. Even if he was on even terms with Naruto, that did not help the fact that his hatred for the village still lingered because of the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto accepted the short answer and realized that the fox had seemed to end their conversation with that line. It didn't bother him though because he only wanted to know those two facts, the other ones were unimportant.

Settling his focus back on the road ahead, Naruto glanced up and noticed a building in the distance. It would not be long until he arrived.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The markets were bustling with activity as citizens were busy buying from stores all around Magnolia. Today seemed to be a beautiful day as kids ran around with other kids while adults shopped to their hearts content. Everything seemed to be perfect.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PAY WITH THIS?"

Almost everything.

The man at the counter pushed the Ryo Naruto had handed him back.

"Sorry sir but we only accept Jewels here."

Naruto fumed at not being able to pay for his 25 bowls of Raman that he had a strange obsession with. His head hang downwards with a sigh as he looked at the bill once again.

"I don't have any Jewels…" Naruto replied before the man at the counter furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the young lad and grabbed his arm.

"If you're not going to pay with Jewels than you're going to have to do some work for me."

Naruto groaned in displeasure at being forced to work, and his groan was only intensified at being told what work he was gunna have to do.

The man handed him what seemed like 5000 pieces of paper with a picture of the shop on the front.

"Go out there and hand out those advertisements for me. And you aren't done until every last one of those sheets are handed out if you want to pay off your debt worth 30 000 jewels." Naruto heaved the massive amount of advertisements all the way over to a place that had a lot of people.

An idea suddenly struck him as he created a clone and handed the unhappy clone all of the pieces of paper while he went off in search of information.

Naruto arrived at what appeared to be the Town's bookstore and he had to say that it looked pretty cool for a bookstore. It had purple walls with white bricks as its framework. The door was a transparent green color and above that was a giant open book that had Book Land on its pages.

Walking inside, Naruto marveled at the large collection of books around him. His focus was centered so much on the books that he didn't watch where he was going and bumped into somebody knocking them both down.

"AH! I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Naruto apologized as he helped the blonde haired girl pick up her books. It was then that he saw a blue haired girl helping the blonde stand back up.

"It's…fine" She replied while being transfixed by his sky blue eyes looking straight at her. Her face became reddened as she and the other girl quickly walked out of the store.

'_Strange girl' _Naruto thought before getting back to the task at hand. His eyes looked over the genre of books before heading over to the wall that said history in big blue letters. He looked over all the book titles before stopping on one named _History of Fiore _along with one names _History of Magic_.

Placing himself onto a chair at one of the nearby tables, he put the _History of Magic _book to the side before flipping open the other book and began reading.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It was night time when he finished learning about history, something he swore he would never do again. The books were the most boring things he had ever read about, the only good thing was that he now knew about this world and its people.

Naruto suddenly heard his stomach growl and realized he hadn't eaten in hours. Getting up and out of the chair he had been sitting on for far too long, Naruto placed the books back on the shelves before heading out of the book store which was surprisingly still open.

The cool night air blew against his exhausted face, which was only made worse when he realized he had no Jewels to buy anything to eat, and he certainly did not feel like knocking on people's doors and asking for food.

He sighed once again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day before jumping onto a nearby building and sniffed the air. His nose picked up the scent of the ocean as he followed it to arrive at said ocean and looked deep down inside of it. His eyes could easily pick up the movements of fish as he dove down to catch his food. The fish were easily caught once they were stabbed by a kunai as Naruto leaped back out of the water and looked at the city in front of the ocean.

To his right was a big building that stuck out like a sore thumb, he could only guess from the guild symbol that it was Fairy Tail, one of the many guilds that were in this world from what he learned. Seeing as he had no Jewels, he had decided to join the nearest guild in order to obtain some so he could actually have a decent meal that could be paid for.

He planned on joining the guild tomorrow morning as soon as he woke up.

But right now, he had to eat, badly. His feet dashed off into the nearby woods to prepare a campfire to cook the fish. He hoped that nobody would notice the smoke in the sky as he didn't want to deal with somebody asking him what he was doing right now. His mind was currently set on eating said cooked fish and then going to sleep for what he was going to do tomorrow morning.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Naruto groggily opened his eyes as he sat up and looked up at his next destination. Fairy Tail. Excitement was coursing through his veins as he he rushed out of the forest and imagined what it would be like for him when he joined. The one thing he hoped other than getting some Jewels after doing missions was to find some friends that he could talk to. During his whole time here, the only people he talked to were the Bijū who weren't exactly friendly and that one angry store owner from yesterday.

However, as he jumped in front of the the oval shaped red double doors, he suddenly worried about something. What would he do if nobody liked him? Sure it was a childish worry but it still stuck itself into his mind somehow. Standing firmly, Naruto grit his teeth before pushing open the doors and came face to face with a strange sight.

The mages inside were all fighting each other, throwing chairs, benches, tables, even their own shoes. Every single person, with the exception of a white haired girl behind the counter and a very old looking man, were throwing spells at one another.

The old man seemed to have taken notice of him as he slowly walked down a path he made to avoid all the mages. The strangest thing he saw was that everybody had a smile on their face, even when they got punched in the face or even their groin, they smiled.

Walking up to the old man that wore a strange jester type outfit, Naruto took a seat on the stool beside him and looked back over at the mages.

"What brings you to Fairy Tail, young lad? By the way, my name's Makarov, " Makarov asks Naruto after a bit of time.

"I want to join the guild, jiji" Naruto replied causing a small tic mark to appear on Makarov's head at being called old, before it went away as fast as it came.

"What's your name?" Makarov asked while looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Why do you want to join Fairy Tail, Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a moment before responding. "So I can do mission to get Jewels." Makarov looked unconvinced at the blond's short answer and Naruto noticed this and quickly added to his answer. "I also want to see if I can make some friends here." However Makarov was still unconvinced as Naruto sighed and finished his reasoning. "And I want to see if I can remember."

At this, Makarov's ears perked up. "Remember what?"

Naruto looked towards the rambunctious mages before answering the question. "I want to see if I can remember my past life as I seem to have developed amnesia."

Makarov seemed interested in this but he still felt something off about the boy. His magic supply seemed…different than others. Everything about his magic was strange, the way it moved, the way it felt, etc. Makarov eyed the blond boy before asking another question.

"What kind of magic do you use?"

Truth to be told, Naruto didn't even know what magic he used, the only thing he knew how to do was make shadow clones.

"**You don't even use magic idiot" **The deep voice of Kurama growled, surprising Naruto because of the sudden intrusion in their chat. **"Back in the world we came from, you used Jutsu which was powered by chakra instead of magic and unlike magic which is in a way something that powers itself, because you were not born here so you can't use magic."**

Naruto sat in thought, pondering on what to say to the master.

"Well, you see, I seem to have forgotten all of which I can do in terms of attacking purposes." It was half true, while he still hid the fact that he was from another world, not needing for the old man to think he was crazy.

Makarov realized this but let it slide seeing as how Naruto did not seem to want to say more.

"Well than Naruto, where do you want your guild mark?" Makarov asked him seeing as he didn't need to ask anymore question.

Naruto tilted his head and gave a confused look towards the little old man as Makarov pulled out a stamp of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Every member of a guild has a stamp of the guild's symbol somewhere on their body to represent which guild they are from" Makarov answered his confusion while raising the stamp. "Now where do you want it?"

Naruto wondered a little until he pulled his sleeve down from his right arm and pointed it towards his forearm. Makarov placed the stamp firmly in the area and then lifted it off to reveal a blue Fairy Tail mark.

"Well Naruto" Makarov grinned.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N: Hey guys this is my second attempt at a fanfiction, hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 1. I plan on each chapter having around 5-7k words. **

**Naruto will be able to use all 5 elemental natures but not yet, as of now he only knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**FAVIOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick thank you to all those who reviewed and favourite or followed and I did notice the mess up of the Bijū names last chapter, woops. Also, Naruto is 18 in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Naruto: Alteration

It had only been a week since Naruto joined Fairy Tail.

Most of the members had introduced themselves to him after their brawl which was by no means a rare occurrence. Almost every day that he had been here, there had been a bout between most of the members, he himself had no interest in the squabbles.

In fact during the week he had gone on a few missions by himself, Makarov had wanted him to rest for a few weeks and then go out to tackle missions on a team, but Naruto insisted on going as he had needed new clothes anyway and he couldn't keep eating at the guild for free, that'd be wrong. So, he had gone on three missions, all within Magnolia seeing as the old man wasn't going to let him out on missions in other towns so early. After the missions were complete and he gained some of his own money, Naruto went to one of the clothing stores in the city to find something to his liking.

In the end, his new attire consisted of a loose, black trench coat that he kept open at the front, an orange shirt on the inside, black pants, and black boots that held better grip for when he was tree hopping. And of course, he kept his black headband, which he felt a strange feeling to not take off.

During his first day at the mage guild, Makarov had offered him a place to stay at for the time being seeing as he didn't have anywhere to go. However, Naruto happily declined the offer, stating he'd rather sleep outside than inside as he felt calmer, sleeping in the cool night air. What he didn't tell the old man was that he slept on the highest point on the roof of the main building, there was no way in hell he would sleep in the forest again and even though the roof was also a bit rough, it didn't have nearly as much bugs or spiders on it.

This day had been no different from the rest; Naruto had been sitting at the counter at the back of the hall when he heard some of his guild mates getting into an argument. Soon afterwards, they began using fists instead of words which resulted in the other guild members to join in after the original starters of the fight had knocked themselves into other members. The only people who didn't join in was the master, Mira, and himself

Yep, just another day at Fairy Tail.

That is, until the doors were flung open.

"WE'RE BACK!"

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of hearing a familiar voice. In the door way stood a man that appeared to be about the same age as him. He had wild, unkempt pink hair and wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed black waistcoat which exposed his bare chest. His white knee length trousers completed the outfit. This man was Natsu Dragneel

The pink haired man instantly jumped into the fray of people battling it out in the hall upon seeing what was happening. It was then that Naruto noticed a blonde haired girl standing at the door way, looking around the place in fascination. She had shoulder length blonde hair, a portion of which was tied in a ponytail on the right side of her head. She wore a blue and white sleeveless shirt along with a blue skirt, both of which showed off her curvaceous body.

His eyes once again wandered over the wizards in another daily bout. The pink haired man from before seemed to be in a fist fight with two other members, namely Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss if he remembered correctly. The three of them were arguing about hell knows what while also throwing fist after fist at each other's faces.

"Everybody's being so loud! I can't relax and drink." Cana Alberona suddenly spoke out from her seat on a stool a little ways away from Naruto. "I've had enough out of all of you!" She said while raising her right hand which held a glowing blue card.

"Now you've done it!" Gray also yelled out. He had his hands on top of each other, one hand spread out and one in a fist shape as cool white mist began to emanate from it.

"RAH!" Elfman bellowed out, gray stones had begun to conceal his right arm completely until it looked like the arm belonged to another monster altogether.

"What troublemakers you are." Loke said whilst activating his ring magic.

Natsu gather fire around both of his hands and grinned at the thought of battle. "Bring it on!" He yelled.

Naruto turned his complete body around to face the action as he too, had a face splitting grin of the excitement that was about to occur. The blonde haired girl from before had her jaw dropped to the floor, clearly this was the first time she came to this place.

Right as the mages were about to launch their attacks, a massively large foot slammed into the ground near the centre of the room. The foot belong to a very large man, his whole body obscured by shadows.

"Stop this you fools!" Its deep voice hollered out, somewhat reminding Naruto of a certain Bijū. At the sound of his voice, all the mages instantly stopped all of their attacks and froze in place while looking up at the man. All but Natsu that is, who began laughing on the spot.

"HAH! Everybody is so scared! Victory is mi-" Natsu was interrupted when the large man's foot came crashing down on him, crushing his body against the floor.

Naruto smirked when he saw the priceless look on the blonde's face. It was one of pure terror.

'_Jiji sure knows how to scare people' _Were his exact thoughts as he watched the scene unfold.

The large man's head suddenly shifted to the side, his eyes looking at the blonde as if he were staring right through her. "Hmm? A new recruit, are we?"

"H-Hai!" The newest member stuttered out, still gaping at the monstrosity before her.

The man suddenly started to shrink down to a more normal size before dwindling once again to reveal himself as a small old man.

Naruto had to suppress a laugh as the blonde's jaw dropped to the floor once again. He may have been here for only a week now, but Naruto could already feel that these people treated each other like family, even the newest recruits were treated equally.

"Glad to have you aboard!" Makarov smiled while his hand waved towards her.

"He's tiny!" The blonde exclaimed in a slightly confused fashion.

"This is Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov-san." Mira said with an ever present smile gracing her features.

Makarov then turned around and jumped all the way up to the second floor railing while doing little somersaults before, unfortunately hitting his back against the railing itself. The old man quickly recovered and propped himself up onto the railing.

"You've done it again brats!" His left hand held a bunch of papers that he raised up for the mages below to see. "Look at all this paperwork from the council! They're all complaints!" His small body began to shake furiously as he looked at his children in rage. "All you brats do is make the council angry at me!"

At this, almost all of the mages looked down in a bit of shame. "However," Their heads looked towards their master again. "Forget about the council members!" All the papers in his hand ignited in flames as Makarov threw them into the air. Natsu hopped into the air and caught the flames in his mouth and began crunching down on his new snack.

"Listen up!" All eyes turned towards Makarov again. "The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the spirit flow within us and the spirit flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of you soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council!"

"Do whatever you feel is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail mages!" At this, all the members began cheering and shouting at their master's speech. "Now then, let's welcome our newest recruit through the only way we know how! Partying!"

All the members held up their drinks while laughing and conversing together. The newest mage took a seat at the counter while Mira brought something out from the shelves.

"So, where do you want it?" Mira asked holding the stamp of Fairy Tail.

The blonde pondered for a brief moment before sticking out her right hand, palm facing downwards.

"You want it here?" Mira asked pointing at the spot.

"Yes!" Lucy replied ecstatically. Mire pushed the stamp down onto her hand for a few seconds before lifting it off, revealing a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"Whoa! Natsu look! She gave me the mark of Fairy Tail!" Natsu looked over from his table and stared a bit at the mark.

"Good for you Luigi!"

"It's Lucy!" The blonde girl yelled out rather comically, making Naruto who had been watching the scene chuckle.

Lucy suddenly noticed him to which he held out his hand, gesturing for a handshake.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Naruto said while Lucy accepted his handshake.

"It's been my dream to join this guild ever since I was a little girl. I just can't believe I've actually made it!" Lucy told him happily.

"I'm Naruto" He said and gave her a heartwarming smile.

"I'm Lucy." Her eyes trailed off towards Natsu who was looking over the request board with a small blue cat standing beside him. "So, how long have you been here?"

Before Naruto could even respond, a young boy came running up to Makarov, who was sitting on the countertop.

"Is my daddy back yet?" The raven haired boy asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Hn. You're annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy and wait for him at home." Makarov replied rather bluntly.

Romeo had tears threatening to roll down his face. "But…he said he'd come back in 3 days…it's been a week since then…"

"His job is at Mount Hakobe isn't it? It's not that far! Please go look for him! I'm worried about him!" Romeo pleaded. Makarov looked down at him with an angry look on his face.

"No way! Your dad is a mage! We have no mage here who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Makarov snapped at him which earned him a fist in his face, courtesy of Romeo.

"Idiot!" Romeo ran out the doors with tears streaking down his face.

Lucy frowned at what just occurred, a frown which did not go unnoticed by Mira.

"Master may have been harsh, but he is worried about Macao as much as anyone." Mira said. Suddenly, a crack sound was heard from over at the request board. Natsu had put a request back onto the board, making it crack open slightly in the process.

"Natsu! Don't break the request board!" Nab yelled out but was ignored completely. "Master, Natsu is gonna do something bad."

"He…I bet he's gonna go help Macao"

"Stupid kid"

"If he does that…it'll only hurt Macao's pride."

Makarov gulped down another drink before speaking again. "No one can decide what he should do. Just leave him alone."

"What's with him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked nobody in particular.

"The same thing happened to Natsu. His father hasn't come back ever since he left. Although by father, I mean foster parent. Who is also a dragon." The last statement shocked both Naruto and Lucy. Lucy more than anyone as she fell off of the stool she sat on.

"A dragon?! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy questioned while griping the counter in an attempt to get back up.

"He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little. He learned words, cultures, and magic from him." Suddenly, a rare sad frown formed its way on her face. "But one day, the dragon disappeared from Natsu."

"I see…" Lucy said looking down at her hands. "So that's Igneel"

Mira nodded her head in confirmation. "Natsu wants see Igneel one day."

"Mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something. Wounds…Pain…Suffering" Mira added before quietly whispering something to herself. "I as well…"

"Eh?" Lucy said.

"Oh, it's nothing."

But her eyes deceived her statement. From her eyes, Naruto saw sadness, pain, and overall guilt. This was the first time he had ever seen these emotions at Fairy Tail.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Mirajane was truly puzzled right now.

First, the newest member of Fairy Tail had gone after Natsu to help him save Macao, and now, Naruto had just signed off 30 requests and it was just after noon! What added to her confusion was that Naruto had said he would complete all the missions in just one day! Only one day!? He must have been crazy, she thought but then reconsidered. It was Fairy Tail after all, even if nobody in the guild had ever even completed 10 missions in one day.

The young blond was currently overlooking the town of Magnolia on top of Kardia Cathedral. All of his missions were to be done within Magnolia so he had summoned 30 shadow clones to do each one. A grin crept up on his face as he remembered the shocked expression Mira had when he handed her all the requests. If every request was finished, it should leave him with enough jewels for at least eight months of food and whatever else he would want to buy. The best thing was, he had no rent to pay so there was no stress in worrying about having to pay on specific dates.

As for now, Naruto was trying his best to convince the Bijū inside of him to tell him of his past.

'_Come on Kurama, you can tell me right?'_

"**Nope"**

'_Why not?'_

"**I can't tell you of your past! You need to see it yourself from those visions!"**

'_I already know I'm not from this world so I doubt that anything you say can shock me!'_

"**Let me tell you one thing, if you can't handle it then I'm not telling you more."**

'_Ok, tell me something'_

"**In the world we come from, there is a war going on because of you."**

'_Bullshit'_

"**I told you you couldn't handle it."**

'_Why would I start a war?'_

"**I'm not telling you you piece of shit. Go do a mission and stop bothering me."**

With that, the conversation ended. During the time the two were conversing, the other Bijū were shocked because of how friendly Naruto seemed to be towards Bijū, something that none of them had ever experienced aside from Gyuki.

Naruto sighed before standing up and dusting himself off. His thoughts remained on Kurama's last words to him as he hopped off of the Cathedral and began walking back to the guild. It had only been three hours after he had taken all the requests and so far only twenty clones managed to finish the jobs. These clones confronted him on his walk back and gave him the payment that they earned.

It was a rather peaceful day in Magnolia as he strolled past the market place. A lot of families had decided to come out because of the gorgeous weather that accompanied the sun. Naruto smiled at how peaceful the town was. It seemed as if conflict was non-existent in this world, however, only a fool would truly believe that.

Arriving at the front doors of the guild, Naruto opened the door…only to instantly get hit in the face by a chair. He walked down the aisle, carefully avoiding yet another brawl that was taking place, and found himself at the request board.

Mira who was standing behind the counter had a shocked look on her face as soon as she saw him. "Naruto! Are you done all those missions already?!"

As soon as she said that, all the members instantly seized their fighting and looked over at the blond. "Hmm…Almost." He replied before noticing all the eyes staring at him. "What?"

"It's just that…" Mira began.

"Nobody has done over 30 requests in just three hours!" Nab finished for her.

"Says you Nab! You never even go on requests anyways!" Gray yelled out at the tall man.

"I told you I'm looking for a mission that only I can do!" Nab argued back.

"Shut up already! You're giving me a headache." Cana said and then proceeded to guzzle down a whole barrel.

Naruto could only sigh as the arguing kept going on until the full out brawl had resumed once again. His eyes still lingered on the request board; none of them seemed to interest him in the slightest. He gave up after a few more minutes and took a seat at the counter.

"Would you like anything, Naruto?" Mira asked him.

"No thanks, Mira." Naruto replied with a bored expression on his face. Even though he had said he didn't want anything, Mira placed a glass of water in front of him.

"There will be new requests delivered tomorrow so you might find something you like if you wait." Mira's ever present smile was still on her face as she walked away to serve someone else.

"New requests huh." Naruto muttered to himself. As he took his eyes away from the glass of water he noticed that Makarov was sitting beside him on the countertop.

"Naruto," The old man drank some beer from his glass. "How did you complete 30 requests in only three short hours?"

That was what he said, but Naruto knew the real purpose behind the question was 'What magic do you use'. "I made clones to do them for me." He stated bluntly.

Makarov seemed intrigued at this. "So, you use clone magic?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to think of something to say. "You could say that." At least he wasn't lying through that statement.

"You don't use magic do you?" Makarov asked gaining a shocked look at the younger blond.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked, quite shocked at the fact that the old man had been able to read him so easily.

"I sense something within you that I don't sense from anybody else. A power far greater than our own yet it feels almost the same as magic does. I also sense within you, nine other magic signatures that power above everything else I have ever felt. It is truly amazing how well you hide it that the others don't know about it yet." Makarov looked down at the boy as he took another drink again.

"You're right, jiji. Although I would prefer if we don't talk about it out here." Naruto gestured towards the large amount of people in the hall.

"Follow me to my office lad." Makarov stood up and strolled over the countertop all the way over to a doorway near the staircase. Opening the door, Makarov invited Naruto inside before promptly locking the door behind them.

In the room was a medium sized desk in front of a chair which Makarov sat on. Two bookshelves were on either sides of the door.

"You see," Naruto began while taking a seat on the chair in front of the desk. "I have nine Bijū sealed within me."

"Tailed Beasts?" Makarov questioned as he had never heard of them in his entire life.

"Yes, they were inside of me before I lost my memories." Naruto answered before getting an idea. "I can show them to you, if you want." He said hesitantly.

"And, how will you do that?" Naruto raised his hand out and touched Makarov on his forehead. Both of them closed their eyes as Makarov suddenly felt his surroundings change. When he opened his eyes, he gasped in shock as he lost his footing and fell on his behind and felt cold water.

In his whole life, nothing could compare with what he was witnessing now. His eyes darted between the nine great behemoths that radiated as much power as an S class mage. Some had even more. His mouth opened several times and tried to speak, but he just couldn't find any words to say.

"**He reminds me of the old man." **Shukaku suddenly bellowed, his stubby fingers were raised over Makarov which he used to examine his size, before accidentally dropping it on the poor, old man, crushing him with the one finger. **"Oops."**

"Are you okay, jiji?" Naruto helped the still awestruck man off of the floor and helped him regain his balance, all the while sending a glare at Shukaku who was just shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm fine, Naruto, just a bit surprised." Makarov replied. Although he regained some of his composure, the old man was still quite scared as he turned towards all of the beasts. "So, these are the Bijū hmm?"

"Yea, they're also my friends." Naruto said, once again shocking some of the Bijū that never thought they would hear of a human that considered them as friends. "Even if some of them aren't that friendly." Kurama snorted as he knew the statement was more directed at him than any other.

"I can sense great power from within all of them, especially the nine tailed fox. He has power that could rival that of a wizard saint!" Makarov said, his eyes drifting between the Bijū again, but this time, he was calculating them, seeing what kind of beasts they were and how the ones with more tails were stronger than the ones with less.

"They've been with me for my whole life." Naruto lazily said with his hands behind his head.

Makarov's eyebrow raised a bit as he asked, "All of them?"

"Well…not all of them in particular, just Kurama, who is the nine tailed fox." Naruto replied, wondering if and how the old man once again saw through him.

"**If you two are done conversing in here then get out, I want to take a nap." **Kurama said angrily as he laid down into a better sleeping position.

"Sorry bout his attitude, jiji. Now then, if we're done in here, let's get out." Naruto raised his hand once again as Makarov held it in his. Soon their surroundings changed back to Makarov's office and they both opened their eyes.

"That was…very interesting, to say the least." Makarov said with his brows furrowed in concentration. "I'll be sure not to tell anybody in the guild about it, unless you would rather let them know?"

Naruto quickly waved both his hands in the air and said, "Don't think people usually take it as easy as you did if I was to tell them about the Bijū."

"Very well then. Your secret is safe with me as long as I live." Makarov spoke while grinning at Naruto himself. "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Hmm. Well, the requests don't arrive until tomorrow so I might as well relax for the rest of today and maybe go out on a mission tomorrow. Assuming that I find one I like." Naruto replied. He rose up from the chair and started making his way to the door.

"You're starting to sound like Nab." Makarov joked as he let out a hearty laugh alongside Naruto. "Well Naruto my boy, if you ever need anything or want someone to talk to about something, come to me." With that, he walked back over to the counter and sat at his usual spot again.

Naruto smiled at the fact that he had somebody he could talk to about anything. Makarov already started to be a grandfatherly figure to him, a feeling which he had never felt before. His smile only intensified as the old man stopped another brawl that was going on while they were talking. He treated everybody as if they were his children, and, if they were all his children, then they were all one big family. A fact that made him feel less lonely in this new world.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Oi! Naruto! Want to do a mission with me?" Naruto paused in his search for a request to do and looked over to his right. At one of the tables, Gray Fullbuster sat, waving over to him with a grin on his face. Naruto suddenly realized that he had been pacing back and forth looking at the requests for so long that Gray noticed him doing so and asked him if he wanted to do a mission with him.

Naruto sighed and looked at the requests one last time before marching over to Gray. "Sure but you might want to put some clothes on first."

"Oh shit! Where did they go now?" Gray handed the request in his hand over to Naruto while he put his clothes back on that somehow appeared right beside him.

The request was pretty simple. It was a B-class request which involved leaving Magnolia which excited Naruto as he never did leave the place once after arriving. The mission took place in a town close by. Apparently, a group of Vulcans had been attacking the town constantly over the past few weeks. The attacks were not too damaging to the buildings, however, every time they had disappeared after an attack, at least one person was missing in the town the next day. What was truly concerning is that the town was quite unpopulated so there were few people living there and even fewer since the attacks started. Some of the citizens even went as far as to move to other towns in fear of their lives being taken.

"So, you done reading the request yet?" Gray asked the blond who was still reading over the last bits of the request, namely, the reward and other small details.

"Yea, I've read it all." Naruto replied while stretching his arms and neck. "Are we going now or…?"

"We go now." Gray stated firmly and began to walk towards the front door of the guild.

"Good luck you two!" Mira called out behind them as they both walked out of the guild and down the streets of Magnolia.

Naruto brought out a map he had bought some time ago with the large amount of jewels that he had. "If what the map says is correct, we should be able to reach the town in one hour." He said while tracing his fingers along the direction they would be taking.

Gray, however, was shocked when he heard this. "One hour?! Whenever I go to that town, it always takes me three hours!"

"Three hours? The town isn't even that far! Do you walk there or something?" Naruto questioned as he was literally confused at how a fit man like Gray was not able to run the distance between the towns in only one hour.

"Why would I waste my energy running there?! And even if I ran, it would still take me about two hours to get there!" Gray argued back. By now, the both of them had just reached the exit of Magnolia and were now surrounded by tall, green trees. Then, Naruto did something that Gray wasn't expecting; he jumped up and landed on the branch of a tree. "What are you doing?"

Naruto looked down at the man in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you doing on the tree?" Gray asked getting frustrated with the blond as he started to regret bringing him in on the mission if he knew he was going to be this annoying.

"Isn't this how people are supposed to travel? Jumping through trees?" Naruto was truly confused at this point. In all his time in this new world, he thought that travelling by trees was the norm. Apparently he was wrong.

"**What do you think you piece of shit? That in a whole other world, people would be the same as you are?" **Kurama barked angrily as he too was annoyed at their conversation.

"We don't have time to goof off Naruto! Get back down here and let's get going!"

Naruto sighed in realization and hopped off of the tree and back onto the ground next to a very angry Gray. Naruto faced away from him so that his back faced towards him as he crouched down slightly and said, "Get on my back."

"What are you doing?!" Gray asked both confused and annoyed at the blond's antics. However, after a few moments without a response, Gray hesitantly put his arms around his comrade's neck as Naruto held onto Gray's legs with his arms.

In a burst of speed that not even Gray could believe was possible, Naruto jumped back up onto the tree branch from before as he looked at the slightly nervous Gray who had already begun to sweat a bit.

"Get ready for the ride of your live, Gray!" Naruto smirked as he looked at the now scared teen's face as realization dawned on him.

"What are you doing Naru-TOOOOOO" Unfortunately for the black haired male, the blond took off once again, dashing through the trees at what he thought was inhumane speeds. The wind rushed by his face so fast that it hurt to keep them open. "Goddamn you Naruto…" Gray muttered to himself Naruto grew an even larger smirk at hearing those words. One thing was for certain though; Gray would never trust the blond enough to get on his back ever again for as long as he knew him.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Didn't feel like stopping here but it just felt right and I haven't uploaded in over a week so there's that.**

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN SAYING THE BIJU ARE UNDERPOWERED: They are not underpowered. It was just Makarov comparing them to the strongest beings he currently knows, which are the wizard saints. And remember that he does not yet know ANY of the Bijū's capabilities other than them having a monstrous amount of chakra. Anyhow, the Bijū will not be getting any fights for quite a long time so there's that.**

**I really suck at consistent updates I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Naruto: Alteration

"Never again…" Gray panted, the duo had just arrived at the town in such a short amount of time Gray never knew was possible on foot. "I will never leave the ground for as long as I live!" He said and then proceeded to hug the ground in a rather comical way.

Naruto could only look at Gray with a deadpanned expression as he wondered how on earth Gray could get so worked up over something as simple as tree jumping. Then again, this world from what he had seen didn't have anybody that travelled the way he did. Heck, he hasn't even seen anybody jump from buildings either.

"Yea yea stripper boy, hurry up and put your clothes back on, we have some Vulcan's to kill." Naruto said, he turned around and began to walk into the streets of the rather small town. Gray, who had just realized that he stripped in order to make himself feel better, ran around franticly trying to find where he dumped his clothes off at.

Naruto went ahead and tried to find out where the town hall was. _'This town is pretty damn small.'_ he thought as he looked around. The population was probably around five hundred people, he guess based on the amount of houses that he could see. In the middle of the town was the town hall, which, stuck out like a sore thumb because of the difference between it and the buildings around it.

"So, you have a plan?" Gray asked, he had just caught up to the blond teen as he glanced at the people that were walking by. Strangely enough, not a lot of people were outside which was quite surprising as the weather was amazing today.

"Yea, ask the mayor where the Vulcan's are, go beat em up, then go home." Naruto replied with a grin as he started to walk towards the town hall. In front of the white building was a flight of marble steps that led all the way up to the double door front entrance. Windows surrounded that whole building, the sun reflecting off of them made the building look like a safe haven against all kinds of evil.

"That sounds like something Natsu would say." Gray replied as he too started to climb up the steps.

The duo arrived at the double doors that served as a main entrance to the building. Naruto knocked on the doors and, after a few moments, an average height man with black hair and moustache wearing a black suit opened the door.

The man's eyes quickly analyzed the two teens before settling on the Fairy Tail mark that was on Gray's bare chest as he had once again unknowingly to him stripped his clothes off. Upon seeing the mark, the man's eyes widened as he quickly realized what the duo were doing here.

"Ah! You must be the mages that the mayor requested for to get rid of those blasted Vulcans!" The man hastily grabbed the young mage's hands and pulled them into the building.

"Man, this place looked way smaller outside!" Naruto said in awe at how big the building seemed to be from the inside. In the middle of the room was a set of oak wood stairs that led up to one door, no doubt ably the mayor's office. Along the sides of the white walls were many doors that were decorated with different designs.

"Yes yes now hurry on, the mayor will be ecstatic to see you two so you must get a move on!" The man pushed both of them up the wood stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Said a voice that sounded less energetic than it should have been.

The black haired man opened the door and gestured for the teens to step inside and closed the door quietly after they did so.

Inside of this room was a large desk that was placed in the middle of the whole room. A few book shelves lined the walls along with some picture frames. Behind the desk sat a man that also wore a black suit. His hair was grayed from years of working and his arms looked weak as they pushed his glasses up further to inspect the mages. What was most noticeable however, was the bags that were under the man's eyes.

And, just like the other man, this older man's eyes immediately widened as he saw the mark of Fairy Tail on the still naked Gray, which, didn't seem to be noticed by the old man at all.

"Good gracious! Are you the Fairy Tail mages that are here to get rid of those damned Vulcans?" The man's eyes were wide with the hope that the Vulcans would be exterminated soon.

"You bet we are! I'm Naruto and this is Gray." Naruto flashed a grin and thumbs up, further increasing the man's hope and happiness.

"Thank Kami! Those Vulcans are located in the East Forest, a few dozen of them live there!" The mayor pointed outside the window behind his desk, the two teens walked up to see a huge forest. The mayor's face suddenly lit up again. "Tell ya what, if you get rid of every last Vulcan in that forest, I'll be willing to pay you boys double!"

"Sure thing Mr. Mayor!" Naruto exclaimed happily, though both teens were willing to do the request either way. Naruto pushed the door open and headed out along with Gray, the mayor followed behind them all the while thanking them and wishing them luck. In fact, almost every villager that had seen them came by to wish them luck.

'_These people must really be desperate to get rid of those Vulcans.' _Naruto thought as they finally reached the entrance to the forest. The duo began to walk in, much to the delight of Gray that they weren't going to jump on the tree branches. The crowd from before had gone back into town to continue whatever they had been doing before coming out to wish them luck.

The forest itself was very peaceful, so peaceful in fact that if you came wandering into the forest, you would have never known that Vulcan's inhabited the place. However, the duo knew that the peacefulness would come to an end soon as they could sense that some Vulcans were a bit farther ahead.

"So, what type of magic do you use?" Naruto asked, making use of the quietness while it was still here. The blond had seen Gray use his magic at times during a brawl at the guild, but he had never really seen it in a real fight.

"I use Ice-Make Magic which is a form of Molding Magic that can create anything I want it to be." Gray said proudly. "I can demonstrate when we find those Vulcans." His demeanour became serious again as Naruto nodded his head. "Speaking of which, I've never seen you use your magic either."

"Well I can show you, very soon." Naruto said.

A few moments later, a very large shadow covered the two teens. A giant fist embedded itself into the ground as the mages separated and jumped away from the crash zone. Dust was knocked up in the area the two mages stood moments ago which now inhabited by a very large, green Vulcan.

"So, these things are Vulcans?" Naruto asked as he stood up straight. The Vulcan looked over towards him and snarled.

"You talk like you haven't seen any of them before." Gray replied whilst raising his fist into his left palm.

"Well, there's a first for everything right? Speaking of which, we have more company coming." Just as he finished saying that, a few more Vulcans landed around the two mages. All of them looked vicious and wouldn't hesitate to rip apart anything in their paths. Suddenly, all the Vulcan's let out a battle cry as they began to charge at the duo.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shot his arms forward shooting out ice lances which impaled two of the Vulcan's that surrounded him. The other Vulcan's roared in fury as Gray dodged punch after punch from the green monkeys.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A dozen clones puffed into existence around the apes that surrounded the original. All of the clones began to punch, kick, and even bite the big apes that tried to return the punches but found it hard due to Naruto's agile body and the Vulcan's big size.

Eventually, the mages were back to back as even more Vulcan's than before started to appear from the forest.

"Dammit, they just keep coming no matter how much we beat!" Gray said frustrated at their lack of progress.

"Well," Naruto lifted his hands up into the all too familiar hand seal. "Guess we'll just have to beat them all then!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled again, but this time he added more chakra and summoned four dozen clones this time.

"Clone magic huh? That's pretty cool." Gray complimented as he too rose his arms up and prepared another spell. "Ice-Make: Lance!" The ice lances once again impaled a few more Vulcan's which only seemed to enrage the others again as they began to charge once more.

The clones charged back at the apes in full force. However, this time, the Vulcan's had adapted to Naruto's style of attacking and covered each other's backs so as soon as one clone engaged them in a fight, they were able to land one hit on it which destroyed it completely.

"My clones won't last against these monkeys!" Naruto said as he charged up to the nearest ape and landed an uppercut on the unsuspecting ape's chin, sending it crashing in to the Vulcan behind it. The other Vulcan's noticed him and immediately set their sights onto his less muscular form and charged at the blond as he pulled out one of his kunai from his back pouch.

Naruto dodged a jab from an ape and roundhouse kicked the animal in the face, sending it flying backwards as a result. Another Vulcan tried to crush his whole body into the earth with his right fist which Naruto blocked with both forearms. The Vulcan did not stop though as he applied more pressure to its hand which made Naruto's feet sink into the ground a little. Another Vulcan came up behind him and attempted to swing his fist at him which the blond narrowly dodged by flipping his legs out from under himself and landing with his hands holding his body up.

The fist of the first Vulcan came crashing down on him again but he managed to push his body off of the ground in time and back flipped so that he stood on his feet again. His eyes wandered over to Gray for a split second before the Vulcan's came charging at him again, but this time, there was more.

Naruto side stepped a punch from one Vulcan and returned the attack with a roundhouse kick in its stomach. The Vulcan spat out blood as its brothers came to its aid. The apes snarled again before charging at the blond once more.

Naruto lifted his kunai forward at eye level and observed the apes that were crashing down onto him. Then, at inhumane speeds, the blond dashed forward creating a large gash on the ape's stomach as a waterfall of blood seeped out of the deep wound. The Vulcan looked enraged and attempted to swing at the blond but the punch was far too weak and was easily blocked by the boy.

Unconsciously, Naruto was enveloping the kunai with his chakra making it longer and sharper as white chakra extended out of it. The blond looked once more at the tall apes before bolting towards them gutting, impaling, or slashing at the monkeys that fell like a stack of dominos. The once leaf green grass was now stained by warm red blood. Around the fallen bodies of the Vulcans, were their guts, organs, bones, and any other stomach contents.

Naruto looked behind him once there were no more Vulcan's in front of him and inspected his work. A trail of green Vulcan's followed behind the blond that was now making his way towards his raven haired friend. Eventually, he spotted him in the midst of a battle with a few Vulcans and, now that he looked around, they were the last few Vulcans that were left.

The blond held up the blood stained kunai and walked calmly over to his friend. A sad expression was on his face as he realized he had just taken lives. Maybe not innocent lives but they were lives nonetheless. Maybe it was best that they were dead? Perhaps, but still he had killed a living being with his own hands, and that thought would never leave him.

Naruto arrived near Gray who had just finished piercing all of the remaining Vulcans with his ice lances. The dark haired mage looked past his blond friend and his eyes widened when he saw the Vulcans behind him. The Vulcans that Gray had killed were quickly put to death by a few lances in their neck or chest, never sending out too much blood, but for Naruto, his Vulcans were all impaled deeply while some even had massive holes or cuts on their bodies. The worst part of the scene was the wet whirlpools of blood and organs that filled up holes in the ground and stained the green grass with their colors.

"You didn't have to kill them so violently you know." Gray said as he turned away from the scene, his stomach being unable to handle all the gore. He began to slowly walk away from the blond who still stood behind him with a gloomy expression etched on his face.

Naruto followed after his friend, his head looking down and said, "We still have to find the Vulcan camp and find all those people they took away." He pocketed the bloodied kunai in his hand and sent his chakra out to find any other living beings in the forest.

"At Fairy Tail, we don't appreciate killing other people." Gray said, no longer sick to his stomach. "Although, sometimes it is necessary." He spoke, gesturing to the bloody mess behind them.

Naruto nodded even though Gray couldn't see it. "I'll do my best to not kill any people. That's a promise."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"They're close by, I can feel it." The duo kept close to the ground as they ducked through bushes and observed for movement. "To the north-west, one hundred meters. A whole group of them." Naruto said quietly as he and Gray scoured through the bushes now that they knew their location.

"How do you know that?" Gray asked as they silently darted past badly bent trees. The route they were taking, Gray noticed, was heavily disseminated with giant foot prints, signaling that they were getting closer to the Vulcans. The trees were had holes the size of a giant fist embedded in them, some were close to falling on the ground from being tampered with so much.

"One of my…magics." Naruto replied while still on the move. The Vulcans were in even greater numbers this time around and also had hostages which made the whole situation even harder to deal with. The blond abruptly suddenly stopped behind a push, causing the dark haired mage behind him to slam into his backside cause the both of them to topple over the bush and become the center of attention for a whole camp of Vulcans.

"Goddammit Stripper!" Naruto yelled in frustration while quickly getting back onto his feet along with the other mage. Looking around, Naruto could see that a massive amount of citizens from the town were huddled against a tree wearing tattered and ripped clothes. And, now that he observed closer, they were all males, surrounded by Vulcans. Looking around the camp one last time before the Vulcans could react to who they were, Naruto saw that some of the Vulcans were 'playing' with women who were in just as tattered clothes as the men, if not worse. The whole picture was enough to boil his blood as he looked at the Vulcans with rage.

"You…dare to do that to innocent people?!" His anger filled voice echoed across the clearing, alerting every single Vulcan and person that was there. Both his hands quickly reached into his back pouches and pulled out two kunai which he channeled chakra into. Gray had an equally rage filled expression as he too prepared to cast some of his spells.

In such speeds that nobody could even see, Naruto bolted across the field towards one of the Vulcans and slashed his chest with both kunai sending hot blood flying through the air and engraving an X shape on the Vulcan's chest as the monkey collapsed onto the ground, clutching its abdomen in pain. The Vulcan's standing near him were to slow to react as the blond bolted across the field again and appeared in the air before another Vulcan, stabbing it in the neck from two sides with both kunai causing the Vulcan to make a gagging sound and reached up to pull out the blades but it was too late as Naruto kicked off of his face and landed on another Vulcan.

Gray, who had been watching this whole time, put his hands together forming cold white mist before launching both hands out, shooting out ice as sharp as knives which easily pierced through the Vulcan's soft hide and into their necks, killing them instantly.

The Vulcan that Naruto landed on top of was none too happy for being used as a landing pad and quickly attempted to grab the blond with both his muscular arms. Unfortunately for the slow Vulcan, Naruto was much too fast and jumped off of the Vulcan's head just as he was about to get grabbed and landed on the grass, immediately getting circled by the Vulcans.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A mass amount of smoke appeared which hid the dozens of clones that were now hiding within it. As soon as the smoke cleared, the Vulcan's looked shocked at the sheer amount of numbers of the blond. However, the Vulcans still had the number advantage. All of the clones fished out a kunai from their pouches and channeled the little amount of chakra they had into it, creating a sharper looking kunai, but still nowhere near as sharp as the original. But they were sharp enough to pierce through skin, which was exactly what they were used for as all the clones began to cut down the Vulcan's one by one.

The Vulcan's were not going to be beat without a fight however and tried to retaliate against the young blond. The clones that were busy slashing away at other Vulcans were hit from behind and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Blood flew everywhere on the battlefield as more and more Vulcans were getting slain by the duo. The citizens that were trapped by the trees quickly ran out of the area, returning to the town along with all the women.

The ground shook from the pressure of the Vulcan's falling on the bloody grass as they passed away quickly after they were brutally stabbed in the necks, stomachs, abdomens, even their faces.

The original Naruto jumped onto a tree branch and observed the slaughter fest happening on the ground before him. Whenever some of his clones dispersed he would spawn more, something the Vulcans couldn't do which clearly gave him an advantage. His eyes darted over to Gray who was handling the Vulcans around him well. His long range Ice-Make kept the Vulcans from getting to close to him. Much of the Vulcans had died by now, littering the ground with their freshly killed bodies which had already begun to smell bad.

Seeing as there was nothing better to do, Naruto assumed a meditative stance with his legs crossed and entered into his subconscious.

When he felt his feet growing wet, Naruto opened his eyes to see the nine Bijū in front of him…napping.

"**Brat, why don't you change this place into something that looks better?" **Kurama asked with his eyes still closed while lying on all fours.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked although he had a rather vague idea of what the giant fox was talking about.

"**Instead of this being a sewer, make it a forest or something. It's your subconscious, you can change it." **The large beast replied. Naruto complied and focused on a changing the sewer looking place to something else. The end result was a giant house (At least for Naruto) which had nine giant doors at the far end, each with a roman numeral from one to nine on them. Parallel to the wall was a large screen which showed what was going on in the real world. In the space between the screen and the doors were nine giant desks with giant computers on them.

Naruto looked confused when he saw the light emitting devices and said, "I concentrated on what you guys wanted the most, hope you like it." He said. Some of the Bijū stood up and walked into their respective rooms while others walked over to the computers and started to tamper with it. "To be honest, I don't even know what these things are, but I do know that they are what you most desire in here." Naruto said while starting to fade away from his subconscious.

Kurama placed his paw onto the massive keyboard of the computer which opened up something on the screen. On the screen of the strange device was a 8-bit form of Kurama who was eating what looked to be shinobi, cause a grin to spread itself on Kurama's face. Sure he had reformed from this kind of stuff, but still, it was fun to do it once in a while, even if it was on a device he had never seen before. His paws busily pressed down on the keys which prompted 8-bit Kurama to swing his tail causing it to crash into a building, destroying it.

Back outside in the real world, Naruto stood up from his meditative stance and looked at the battle below. None of the Vulcans had survived the massacre. Gray was panting with his hands on his bare knees having stripped off his clothes a long time ago. The remaining clones that survived dispelled as soon as they made sure that none of the Vulcans had survived. To describe it in a few words, it was a sea of dead Vulcan bodies. Not even the grass was visible because either a Vulcan was on top of it or it was stained with blood which blended in with the pools of blood.

Naruto hopped back onto the forest floor beside his exhausted friend who was barely able to hold his stomach contents in when he finally got a chance to look at the massacre.

"We should go back to the town now, everybody else has already left." Naruto spoke without any emotion. He felt no feeling of remorse for the Vulcans, they were doing bad things right? So they deserved what had happened to them. And yet, the blond couldn't help but keep feeling that the Vulcans weren't all that bad, perhaps they were just lost on the road of life.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Thank you boys; I don't know how I can ever repay you! I'll recommend Fairy Tail everybody I know, that should help you." The mayor said joyfully. In his hand was a medium sized bag, filled with jewels.

"You can repay us by never going into that forest again. Ever. It will help you more than you can think." Though the mayor was a bit suspicious as to why he would request that, he agreed to it seeing as the duo helped return over half of their population. Handing over the bag of jewels, the mayor shook their hands before returning to his office in the middle of town.

"So, should we return to the guild now?" Gray asked his blond companion. His eyes gazed over the once more populated town. A lot of the people now had cheerful faces and waved at them whenever they saw them.

It was still after noon when the job had been finished, Naruto noted. "Maybe we can find some things to buy; we do have spare jewels after all." He looked around at all the open stores. A lot of the buildings sold normal clothes, but that wasn't what he was looking for. His gaze fell over countless of other shops, Magic items, Magic armor, food, and convenience stores until he found one that stood out towards him. It was a weapon making shop which sold swords and other blades to mages that visited. His feet began to unconsciously walk towards the building while Gray just looked over at the blond and where he was heading.

"Meet me back here in an hour." His said, looking over his shoulder and giving his friend a cheerful grin. The raven haired mage shrugged his shoulders and separated from the blond and went off in search of something for himself to do.

As Naruto grew closer to the building, he could see through the glass doors that it was only operated by one man. The building was made of red bricks with steel frames and had an anvil sign above the double doors. Pushing open the glass doors, he could see that there was only one other customer inside, inspecting the walls which were lined with swords and armors of all kinds.

Walking up to the counter, Naruto retrieved a kunai from his back pouch and placed it on the counter top. "I was wondering if you have any of these for sale." He said while smiling at the middle aged man. He was wearing blue overalls and had brown, messy hair.

The man looked up from his book he was reading and his eyes widened when he saw their town's saviour. "Thank you so much sir for returning my wife! How can I help you?" He noticed the blond stick his hand out, kunai in his palm holding it forwards. The man picked up the small knife and inspected it. He had never seen a type of weapon like this before. "Sorry sir, but I don't sell this type of weapon, but I will be happy to forge them for you for half price, it's the least I could do."

Naruto looked up at the man. "Thank you so much for doing this. I would like you to make one hundred for me. And uh if you can, can you deliver it to Fairy Tail in Magnolia? My name is Naruto by the way."

The man looked proud as he picked up the kunai and turned around to where there was a desk with papers on it and began to write things down. "Sure thing, Naruto-san. We'll make and deliver them in a week's time. That will cost 10,000 jewels." Naruto reached into the bag and pulled out the required amount and placed it onto the countertop.

"Did you say Fairy Tail?" A voice asked from behind him. Turning around, Naruto was met with a woman about the same height as him. She wore a gray set of armor which covered her entire upper body along with a blue skirt and black boots. What was most noticeable however was her long, scarlet hair. "What business do you have there?"

"I'm a member there." Naruto said taking a few steps back from the woman still looking at him suspiciously, which also causing him to bump against the counter. "I joined a week ago."

At this, the scarlet haired woman lowered her hands a bit from their combat ready stance. "I heard of a newcomer doing thirty requests in under three hours, is that you?" She asked. "And if so, what are you doing here? Newcomers can't do requests outside of Magnolia unless accompanied by a senior member."

"That is me who did the thirty requests. News travels fast around here huh? I came here to do a mission with Gray Fullbuster, or as I call him, stripper." Naruto replied. The tension in the air suddenly disappeared so quickly that you would have never thought that it was there. The blond stuck his hand out and smiled at the scarlet haired mage. "Names Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman still looked a bit skeptical and decided to ask one last question. "Show me your Fairy Tail mark." Naruto pulled up his sleeve and showered her his mark. Her hand held onto his as they both shook hands, causing Naruto to regret ever putting his hand out in the first place because of the monstrous strength she had did it in.

"Alright, I guess it is a bit late but welcome to Fairy Tail, Naruto." She looked up to him with a smile while he tried to massage his hand back to life from it being almost crushed to death. "My name is Erza Scarlet."

"How come I've never seen you at the guild?" Naruto asked.

"I was away on a long mission, I should be returning very soon as I just need to make a trip to the next town over." Erza replied shortly. "Now then, I must be going." She walked out of the store, leaving Naruto to walk out by himself and go meet up with his stripper friend.

The blond found him at a Magic items store, looking around at all the variety of weapons and gadgets. After getting his attention, Naruto said, "Do you know who Erza Scarlet is?" The raven haired mage instantly froze upon hearing the name which was ironic because he was an ice mage.

"Where did you learn that name?" He asked, his focus was immediately on Naruto.

"I saw her here in a shop, said she was returning to Fairy Tail soon." Naruto replied with no idea as to why his friend was acting so strange. "What's wrong? Who is she?"

"She is the scariest mage in the whole guild. The master may not enforce all the rules but that's where she comes in. If you break any of the rules, she will punish you with the worst thing possible!" Gray said, returning to his normal self, the surprise of Erza being here having worn off in only a few moments.

"I could tell she really cares about the guild and its members." Naruto recalled the way the scarlet haired mage acted when he said he was from Fairy Tail. He headed towards the exit of the building and beckoned for Gray to follow him. "Let's return to the guild now then shall we?"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**I really don't think the battle scene was very good even though it was my first one. Tell me how you think of it and how I can improve! **

**FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! We got over 200 follows and favorites! Thank you so much guys! Also hooray for early updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

Naruto: Alteration

It had been a few days since Naruto and Gray had finished their mission. Everything was back to normal as soon as the Ice Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer had returned, Naruto and Gray having encountered Natsu and Lucy on their way back to the guild after Gray refusing every time Naruto told him to hop on his back saying it was never going to happen again in a million years.

All was well until Loke burst through the entrance of the guild with a serious expression on his face as he yelled, "We've got trouble! Erza's back!" The last two words immediately sent all the members into a fearful state, Natsu and Gray included, as they all began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Erza-san…" Lucy said while turning to look at Naruto. "You said she was coming back soon right?"

"Yea, that's what she told me." Naruto replied while looking at his glass of water. Tiny ripples could be seen on the water's surface, indicating that something big was making the ground vibrate.

"Erza is probably the strongest female in Fairy Tail right now." Mira said with her ever present smile making it seem as if she wasn't scared of the mage that was arriving very shortly.

"Erza is back…"

"That's her footsteps…"

"She's here…"

Were only a few of the mutterings that the scared stiff guild members were saying amongst themselves right now. Every single mage looked over at the entrance way and were ever so silent as the scarlet haired mage slowly made her way into the guild.

"I have returned, is Master here?" She asked nobody in particular. In her right hand was what looked to be a giant horn with decorations near the base. The ground underneath the guild trembled when Erza placed it down.

"Welcome back, Master is at his regular meetings." Mira decided to answer her to which Erza nodded.

"Erza-san, what is that giant thing?" A random mage asked. Everybody looked at the giant horn wondering why she had it.

"This is the horn of the monster I defeated, the locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." She replied while turning to face him fully. "You have a problem with it?"

The mage waved his hands franticly in the air while saying, "No, not at all!"

Erza turned around to face the majority of members in a group and yelled, "All of you! I heard a bunch of rumors while I was gone, about how Fairy Tail keeps causing problems. Master might forgive you, but I will not!"

Everybody froze as they prepared to face the punishment that they would receive, unlike Naruto, who just sat back and watched the show as if it were entertainment.

"Cana!" The mage currently drinking from a large barrel suddenly stopped when she heard her name. "How dare you drink in such an undignified manner!" She began to berate other members in a harsh tone. This continued until she rubbed her temple in frustration at her guild's antics. "You all give me such troubles, I'll let it go today without saying anymore."

Lucy looked confused as she whispered, "Didn't she say enough already?" To which Happy replied with one of his childish "Aye!"

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked while looking around for the mages only to find them with their arms around each other's shoulders and holding hands with fake smiles on their faces.

"The both of us are getting along great today as always!" Gray said nervously. His face along with Natsu's seemed to be sweating endlessly.

"Aye!"

"Why is Natsu acting like Happy?!" Lucy yelled out.

"Even the best of friends may fight at times, but I like seeing the two of you get along with each other." Erza told them but then turned serious. "Natsu, Gray, I have a favour to ask." She said gaining surprised looks from everybody which only became more surprised as she said, "This is really something Master should decide, but because he's not here I decided myself how to settle this. I want the two of you to help me."

The mages broke out into whispers and mutters as they talked amongst themselves about how Erza was asking for help from Natsu and Gray who looked shocked themselves.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, make preparations." She said promptly and then turned around to leave.

'_Make a team…with him?' _Both Natsu and Gray thought at the same time while looking at each other.

"This may very well be Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Mira said astounded with a surprised look on her face as well. "Erza, Natsu, and Gray…"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"What _is _that?" Naruto asked questionably to the female blonde beside him along with Happy who was happily biting into a blue fish. Gray and Natsu were arguing a few meters away. The two blondes sat on a bench at the Magnolia Train Station, all of them waiting for Erza to arrive. Everything was normal until a train pulled to a stop on the tracks ahead of them, to which Naruto asked the question which others would find odd.

Lucy looked at him dumbfounded as he continued to stare at the train as if it were some sort of newly discovered species. "That's a train, haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Nope, never seen one of those things in my life." _'At least that I can remember' _He added as an afterthought. "Anyway what does it do?"

The blonde girl next to him found it hard to believe that he had never saw a train before, one of the most common types of transportation. "It takes you places by running along the train tracks."

"It can run?" Lucy could only face fault at the blond mage's idiocy. Then again, her explanation hadn't been the best that she could think of.

Sighing, Lucy said, "You'll see when we get in it and it starts moving." She turned to face the large clock that hung on a wall nearby. "I wonder when Erza will get here."

As if on cue, the scarlet haired mage arrived, "I apologize if I made you all wait so long." The three mages plus cat looked over at her. Lucy was absolutely flabbergasted when she saw the amount of luggage that was trailing behind the S-class mage. Naruto was also quite confused when he saw it but decided to pay no mind to it. Gray and Natsu instantly stopped their argument, put their arms around each other's shoulders and started to act extremely friendly to one another as soon as they heard Erza's voice.

"Let's be nice to each other today!"

"Aye sir!"

"Yes, it is good to get along." The scarlet haired mage commented on the two's antics with a small smile as she turned around to face Naruto and Lucy, the duo behind her going back to arguing quietly. "Hmm? You were at Fairy Tail yesterday, am I correct?"

Lucy nodded while smiling, saying, "I'm the newest member, Lucy. Mira asked me to tag along. I hope I will be able to help."

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you. So you're the one the people in the guild have been talking about. I heard you defeated a gorilla all by yourself, very good job." She complimented. "With the two of you along, this will be faster than I expected."

"That reminds me, what are you doing here, Naruto?" Lucy asked curiously at her fellow blonde.

Naruto just grinned and put his arms behind his head as he said, "Felt bored and had nothing better to do, also wanted to see what this 'Train Station' is."

Erza looked a bit confused at his last statement but decided not to ask as Natsu spoke up from behind her. "I don't know what our request is this time, but I'll go with you under one condition." Erza nodded her head, prompting him to continue. "When we get back, I want you to fight me. I'm not the same as I was back then."

His request shocked both Gray and Lucy as they had either experienced or heard of the strength of the one and only Titania. "You really have grown haven't you? Alright then, I accept your challenge."

Natsu's whole body was lit on fire as he threw his fists into the air and yelled out his most famous quote. "Yea! I'm all fired up!"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"What is this strange feeling?" Naruto questioned with both arms crossed around his abdomen. He was sitting beside Natsu as sweat rolled down the sides of their faces as fast as bullets. Gray was casually leaning off to the side while Erza and Lucy sat together on the train seats. Happy sat on top of an extremely queasy Natsu's head.

"You must have motion sickness to, although not as worse as Natsu's is." Erza replied to him as she beckoned for Natsu to sit next to her. Lucy stood up and sat next to Naruto while Natsu still couldn't say anything as he sat next to the scarlet haired mage. In one swift movement, Erza smashed her fist into Natsu's abdomen, completely knocking him unconscious. All three of the other mages were shocked by the action as Naruto immediately put on a nervous façade that told her he was fine, but still held onto his stomach.

Gray recovered from his shock first and asked. "What's going on Erza? You asking for help isn't that often."

"Let me explain." Erza began as her demeanour grew much more serious, as did Lucy and Gray as Naruto attempted to hold back his ramen lunch from spilling back out. "When I was on my way back from the request, some people in a bar in Onibus caught my attention. They were talking about how they found 'Lullaby', however, it was sealed and they couldn't break the seal." She paused to gaze out at the passing scenery before continuing again. "Then, this man told the rest to return to their guild and let somebody named Erigor know that he was going to come back in three days with Lullaby in hand."

"Lullaby? Is it some sort of magic that puts people to sleep?" Lucy asked questionably.

"I don't know, but since it is sealed, it is probably some kind of powerful magic." Erza answered.

Gray pondered the information that was just told. His thumb touching his chin, indicating he was in deep thought. "Perhaps it was just their job, nothing else."

"That's what I told myself to…" Erza said, her face hardened as she said, "Until I remembered the name Erigor. He is the strongest of the dark guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Erigor."

Lucy faltered as her hand reached up to her mouth in shock. "Shinigami?!" It was at this point that Naruto couldn't take anymore as his eyes widened and both hands reached up to his mouth to prevent the oncoming mess as he rushed out of the still moving train, faltering a bit as he ran through a door that led to the train's caboose where there was a small platform at the far end with railings to ensure nobody fell out of the train.

Erza nodded her head, deciding not to comment on the previous show and replied, "It's a nickname people gave him because of the amount of assassination requests he takes. The Magic Council prohibits anybody from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose the money. And so, six years ago, they became a dark guild."

"Dark Guild?!" Lucy yelled out as sweat began to pour down her face too, this time from fear and not motion sickness. Gray nodded his head as he understood perfectly what was going on. The train suddenly came to a stop and the three mages disembarked themselves from the vehicle.

"The guild was ordered to disband themselves and their master was arrested." Erza continued after receiving her luggage from one of the train cars. "Although, most dark guilds continue working despite orders from the Council." At this, Lucy began to have second thoughts as to coming to this mission. Her fears were only intensified as Erza said, "If only I remembered the name sooner, I would've put them all in a blood offering…" Even though it was illegal to kill other people, Lucy could tell that the scarlet haired mage was dead serious.

"Right, if it were just the people at the bar, you could've handled them all by yourself. But when it's an entire guild…" Gray summarized. "They are plotting something, something big. I can feel it."

Erza nodded at his words, "We'll march into Eisenwald, and stop them from using Lullaby." Gray smirked as he anticipated the up and coming battle while Lucy fully regretted coming now as sweat poured down her face at the speed of light. "We came here to find out where their guild is."

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that something was missing, "Wait…where are Natsu and Naruto?!" She yelled as both Gray and Erza's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shit! We left them on the train!" Gray bellowed as all thee mages scrambled away to try and stop the train from going any further.

On the train, Naruto had just finished puking ramen out as he sat, exasperated in the caboose. "I…hate transportation." He muttered quietly to himself as he slowly stood up on the wooden floor. He slowly walked to the door with his hand holding onto the wall for balance as he attempted to open the door only to be sent lurching backwards, falling onto his back as his head crashed into the back wall. He felt the train come to a stop. "What the hell…" He whimpered as he rubbed the bruised area of impact.

He lay on the ground for a couple more seconds until he heard an announcement from the intercom. "We've confirmed that the emergency break was due to a false report. We will be departing shortly." It screeched as Naruto suddenly heard yelling from the other room. He scrambled to his feet and held onto the wall once again as the train began to move. Opening the door, he arrived just in the nick of time to see Natsu breaking out the window with his full body as a man with black hair in the shape of a pineapple stood in front of a badly broken doorway.

"Are you another one of those Fairy Flies?" The man asked Naruto, his eyes narrowing as he retrieved a wooden flute with a strange skull top of it. He placed it in his bag which was also on the floor and placed it behind him.

"What's it to you, bub?" Naruto replied as he too narrowed his eyes at the man. At first glance, he would have thought the guy was rich from looking at the clothes he wore. But that was far from the truth as he soon learned who he was.

"Cause Eisenwald will destroy you little flies!" He grinned while laughing a bit despite being punched in the face a few minutes ago, a burn mark on the centre of his face proved it. "I, Kageyama will personally defeat you, right here and now!"

The man known as Kageyama was instantly put on Naruto's enemy list as he recalled the conversation Erza had with them about Eisenwald. "What is Lullaby and what do you plan on doing with it?!" His right hand pulled out a kunai as he looked angrily at the man who just smiled a smug smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see, that is, if you make it out of here alive!" Instantly, the man dashed at Naruto and aimed a right kick at his head, knowing full well that legal guilds couldn't kill people and would be gravely punished if they did.

Naruto dodged the kick by ducking down, Kageyama repositioned himself as Naruto charged at him aiming his kunai to repel any attacks the black haired man might throw at him. Seeing as he couldn't counter attack without receiving an injury or two in return, Kageyama leaped to the side and landed on top of a table as Naruto refocused onto him. The blond put away his blade figuring that Kageyama would keep dodging if he had it out and also because he didn't want to accidentally kill the guy somehow. The pineapple haired man grinned when he saw the blade retreat back to its owner's pockets.

"You flies are so prideful thinking you can accidentally kill me with that tiny little kitchen knife!" He taunted with a maniac grin. "That thought will lead to you downfall!"

Naruto didn't bother to respond as he bolted up to the man and began to barrage his defences. Kageyama could do nothing as he blocked punch after punch from the blond boy. His speed was inferior to the more nimble blond which forced him to go on the defensive, not even able to retaliate.

"That's it! I've had enough of this!" large shadows began to emerge from the ground at an alarming pace. Naruto's eyes widened as he was suddenly his by what felt like a boulder and crashed through the doorway and landed back in the caboose. His head lifted groggily and looked at the black haired man who was laughing in glee.

The blond's eyes widened when he sat up and saw a very strange scene in front of him. He saw a younger version of himself. Not only himself, but four other kids, one of which looked eerily similar to Kageyama if he were a bit younger. Standing beside him was a plump boy wearing a green haori, black shorts, and a scarf along with bandages on his arms. Beside him was another boy with long brown hair wearing a white khaki shirt and dark brown shorts. What was most noticeable about him was his pupil less eyes. The last boy had a grey, hooded fur lined coat with the hood up and black pants. A white puppy sat on top of his head just like how Happy would sit on Natsu's head. The five boys were talking about something, but there was no audio.

Naruto's eyes were so entranced in the scene that he didn't notice Kageyama walking up to him with a smug grin on his face. The bottom of his boot found its way onto the blond's face, but he didn't notice. The sight he was seeing now followed him wherever he looked. Kageyama laughed a hearty laugh as he didn't hear the blond say anything or even move. "I'm done with you, you little weak fly." A shadow extended out from under him and smashed into the still form of Naruto, causing him to crash into the wall of the room and catapult backwards through the wall.

He didn't even notice when his body collided with the top of a magic four wheeler. Nor did he notice when his body was being shaken in an attempt to communicate with him. The only thing he could see or hear as of now, was the scene replaying in front of him, this time the tiniest bit of audio could be heard.

"Naruto!" Natsu yelled as he shook the blond with his hands tightly gripping his shoulders. "Hey! You in there?!" His eyes met with Naruto's own, and he suddenly realized that something was wrong. "Hey guys…are his eyes usually violet?" The group faltered in surprise as they all looked at his wide open eyes. Instead of being the usual sky blue they were now a deep shade of violet. "Gray do something!"

"Me?!" Gray yelled out confused. "What am I supposed to do?!" He looked at Natsu angrily while the pink haired mage returned the look.

"This is no time to be fighting you two!" The voice of Erza commanded. "Gray, create a block of ice. Natsu, melt it and splash the water on Naruto's face. Maybe that will wake him up." Gray complied without hesitation and formed a large ice cube in his hands. Natsu released his great flame breath and melted the ice instantly.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Naruto yelled out as the semi cold water hit him directly in the face. He stood up angrily while everybody else noticed that his eyes were no longer violet. Despite his whole upper body being drenched in water, Naruto left his coat on. It was then that he noticed that everybody was staring at him. "What?"

Neither Gray nor Natsu wanted to answer him and Lucy was standing by the magic four wheeler so Erza decided to answer him herself. "What happened on the train?" She commanded him in a serious tone of voice. "Explain everything."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he pondered on what he was going to say. "When I returned to the room, I saw Natsu jumping out of the window and some guy from Eisenwald looking at me." That was all Erza needed to hear before she smashed her fist in a left hook across his face.

"Why didn't you stop him!?" Erza yelled at him menacingly. Naruto sat up, rubbing his cheek nervously as though a bad answer would result in another punch thrown at him.

"Calm down will ya?" There was a brief pause as he chose the words to say. "He caught me off guard and threw me off the train okay? The only really strange thing I saw was the flute he had, a skull with three eyes at the top. I could sense dark magic emitting from it."

Lucy's eyes and mouth widened in shock. "A skull with three eyes?! No…it can't be, that's just a made up story!" Everybody stared at her in confusion. "Basically, if you play that flute, whoever hears its sound will die!"

Realization dawned on everyone as they quickly hopped back in the vehicle. "Don't make the same mistake twice." Erza said, glaring daggers at Naruto. "Come on, we need to stop them from playing that flute!"

Naruto's eyes trailed from the vehicle filled with his friends to the direction the train went in. "I'll see you guys up ahead." He whispered so quietly that they almost didn't catch what he said. And then he was off. His pressure thundered on the train tracks as he applied chakra to his legs to aid his speed as he bolted away, far faster than any vehicle could go.

Everybody except Gray were shocked by the show of speed from the blond. It took a few seconds until they all recovered as Erza pumped her magic into the vehicle, causing it to speed down the tracks, slower than Naruto but faster than any normal mage on foot.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Naruto was flying down the train tracks, his mind wondering what the vision was. The Bijū decided not to comment on his thoughts as when he tried to tune in, he heard the distinct sound of brawling. From the Bijū or their computers, he didn't know.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a huge amount of smoke ascending into the cloudless sky, sticking out like a sore thumb. Naruto altered his destination and immediately jumped onto the trees, leaving the train track. If the others had seen the smoke, they would obviously go to investigate to; at least, that's what he thought.

As he jumped closer and closer to the smoke, he expanded his chakra to be able to sense what was happening. It was one of those train station things he never really understood well, Oshibana Station to be precise. A very large group of people surrounded the front of the tallest building, what he presumed to be the train station. Inside the station, he could sense people. Not just any people, but people, mages, with dark intent. And among them all, was Kageyama.

The trees came to an end as Naruto hopped onto a building and was able to clearly see the station with his eyes. He wasted no time and quickly bolted off to the largest building which was also expelling large plumes of smoke, making it quite difficult to not notice in the brightness of the sun.

Nobody noticed as the blond landed on the nearest building to the station. Nor did they notice him leaping onto the roof of the building and sneaking in through an open window.

Using his chakra for guidance, Naruto quietly ran past the hallways as to not alert them of his presence. His guiding system led him straight into a large room filled with other magic signatures as they were not chakra. His eyes immediately wandered to the large group of mages, their gaze also wandering to him as well.

The most interesting of the group was a man flying in the air, his white hair sticking up with some parts covering his left eye. He was topless and had multicolored cloths acting as some sort of pants. As soon as the man spotted him, he began to laugh uncontrollably along with all his men. "Just one of you flies? Are you Fairy Fools that arrogant?"

"You must be Shinigami Erigor." Naruto stated calmly. His intent on stopping a dark guild from using Lullaby was stong. "What do you intend to do with Lullaby?"

"We just want to fool around." Erigor said smugly. He had the sort of face that you would want to punch without hesitation. "We've got no job and we're really bored."

Naruto's eyes wandered around the room, taking notes on what was inside of it. His eyes followed Erigor's eyes as they both looked up to the intercom on the nearby pole.

"You intend to broadcast Lullaby over the speakers and use it for mass murder!" Naruto said angrily as the dark guild members laughed at him once again.

"Those fools outside must be punished. Living a life enjoying their rights, not knowing that others have had their rights revoked!" Erigor grinned evilly as he looked at Naruto as if he were an insect in the way of his plans. "Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin! Thus, the Shinigami has come to punish them with death!"

Naruto could barely hold himself back from launching himself at the dark guild, and only managed to do so when another member made himself known. "What a pity for you little flies." Kageyama stated, his shadow extending forward at an alarming pace. "To die without getting a glimpse of the Dark Age!"

The shadow leaped out of the ground in front of Naruto and formed a hand. The blond whipped out a chakra coated kunai and easily cut through shadow like a hot knife through butter. His eyes looked straight at the black haired man only to look away just as fast, his eyes pounded with pain every time he looked at the man. For beside Kageyama, was another boy, an illusion of the one he saw in his vision and it hurt every time he looked at him.

"I'll leave you to take care of him, there's someone who must hear the melody of the flute. Somebody I need to put to death!" And with that, Erigor smashed through a window, exiting the building to go whoever knows where.

"Dammit, I can't go after him then can I?" Naruto stated calmly as the mages summoned their swords for battle. "How troublesome." All the mages instantly leapt off the ground and speed towards Naruto.

Deciding not to use clones, Naruto took out another kunai so that both hands held one blade. The swords that came at him were nowhere near as sharp as the kunai in his hands, the statement was only strengthened as Naruto cut through the blades and used chakra enhanced kicks or punches to knock them out instantly and not kill them.

The men fell like leaves from a tree and they soon realized that close up combat would not work against the blond. "Ranged Magic!" One mage yelled as his hand was enveloped by light. Beams of magic shot out from the light and sped towards Naruto quickly.

Naruto dodged the beams of light with his superior speed and cut down the man making sure not to aim for vital points. The other mages were left scared and shocked as they all stood still for a single moment. That moment was all Naruto needed as his fingers dove into his pouches and he began rapidly spinning on the spot shooting out kunai after kunai at the unsuspecting men. And it was all over in one moment. All the mages were incapacitated. All but one as the blonds eyes looked towards the scared stiff Kageyama.

Deciding that there was no time to waste, Naruto bolted across the distance between them so fast that even S-Class mages were unable to see him. That was the case for Erza Scarlet as she and the others had just arrived at the last seconds to see Naruto slamming his fist into Kageyama's chest, knocking him out before he even realized what happened.

"So fast!" Lucy said for the whole group as they all had their jaws on the ground. Never before had they seen somebody move as fast as the blond. It was as if he had teleported the whole distance.

"There's no time to waste!" Naruto said urgently. "Erigor plans to broadcast Lullaby over the speakers! We need to find him now!"

Erza nodded her head understanding the situation. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy, you three will search together while Naruto and I warn the citizens outside!" The three mages instantly ran off in fear of the menacing look that Erza was giving them. "Come on, Naruto!" Erza said as she made her way up to the upper platform with Naruto trailing behind.

"Why couldn't you warn the citizens yourself?" Naruto asked as they climbed a flight of stairs to the upper levels.

"I wanted to ask you some questions." Her eyes never left the path they were taking as she spoke. "Usually, a mage joins a guild in order to become stronger. But that is obviously not why you joined. Tell me, why did you join Fairy Tail?" She asked curiously.

"Had no place to go and I was in need of jewels." Naruto replied casually. If worse comes to worse, he would have to tell her he was from another world else her curiosity would only bother him.

Erza accepted the answer, much to the relief of Naruto as they both ran down the hallway, almost at their destination. "Also, your magic signature seems to be off. It feels different from everybody else's."

Thankfully, she wasn't experience enough like Makarov to know about the Bijū. Telling her he didn't use magic wouldn't be harmful right? "That's because I don't use magic. I use something similar called chakra. Though I will not tell you how I have it."

"I recall Levy McGarden talking about something called chakra, though I can't remember anything other than that." This seemed to spark some curiosity in Naruto as well. However that would have to wait as the duo reached the platform that overlooked the massive crowd on the ground. There were two station officers yelling things out of a megaphone, which Erza promptly snatched out of his hand.

"If you value your life, leave here immediately! There are dark mages inside that are going to cast a spell that will kill every one of you!" She screeched through the megaphone. The crowd below had begun to scramble away, tripping over each other in the process as they all attempted to get as far away as possible. "It's best for you to evacuate to." She said to the two officers who ran away as fast as the crowd.

"Wonder what Erigor will do now without a crowd huh?" Naruto said casually. His mood suddenly changed as he whipped out a kunai and threw it to his side. Erza was about to question why he threw it only to see Erigor using his magic to levitate the kunai in front of him. The same smug smile was still on his face.

"I didn't expect a fly to be able to sense me, but that only makes things more interesting!" Erigor stated calmly as if he wasn't about to be pierced by a kunai. Suddenly, a gust of wind was felt across the entire area, blowing with the power of a tornado. The duo looked towards the station only to see a giant wall of wind surrounding the building. Using their shock against them, Erigor sent out a blast of wind magic, knocking them both into the wall of wind and ending up on the other side.

"Don't bother trying to get out, it only lets you go inside from the outside and not vice versa." He said darkly. "If you attempt to leave, your entire body will be cut up by the wind!"

"Erigor, what are you doing?!" Erza yelled angrily as she tried to push her hand through the powerful wind only to be sent flying backwards with her hand badly cut.

"I've wasted too much time on you little flies, now if you'll excuse me." Erigor laughed before flying off again.

Erza looked angrily at her hand as she contemplated whether this was Erigor's main target or not. Her musing was suddenly interrupted when Kageyama came out of the hallway, limping.

"That's it! You are the one who unsealed Lullaby right?" Naruto yelled as he gripped the injured man by the collar, lifting him into the air.

"That must mean you're a dispeller right?!" Erza added in. "I want you to nullify the wall of wind at once!"

Kageyama looked at them with the arrogant smile that all members of Eisenwald seemed to have. "Why the hell would I help you Fairy Flies?"

Erza summoned a sword in her right hand and placed it so close to the nervous man's face you couldn't tell that there was any space in between them. "Every time you say no, you will receive another cut." She said darkly.

Kageyama didn't have time to reply as Natsu, Lucy, and Gray arrived at the scene. "Erza! Erigor isn't after the people at this train station; he's after the guild masters in Clover Town!" Gray yelled urgently.

Suddenly, Kageyama's body went limp in Naruto's arms as the blond lowered his arms slightly to see what the problem was, only to see a fat man in the wall that had just stabbed Kageyama in the back.

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly causing everybody to look in his direction to see what was happening. Blood gushed out of Kageyama's back as Naruto yanked the sword out and tossed it away. "Why the hell would you kill your own guild mate?!" The man shrank under the menacing eyes of Naruto and attempted to retreat into the wall only to be grabbed by Erza who summoned a sword and slashed him across his fat chest as he fell on the ground.

"Stay with us Kageyama!" Erza yelled at the unconscious man. "You are the only one who can dispel that wind wall!"

"Dammit…" Naruto muttered. "He's going to be out for good if we don't fix those injuries of his." He grabbed a first aid kit off the wall and began to apply bandages to his back. "We need to get to Clover Town before Erigor kills all the guild masters!" As soon as he was done applying the bandages, Naruto walked over to the wall of wind to inspect it himself.

"But there's no way we can get out of here without Kageyama's help." Gray said as he figured out what was happening.

Naruto coated his right hand in wind chakra as he attempted to break through the wall. Surprisingly enough, hid hand was able to slip through the wind without too much difficulty.

The other mages looked on in shock as Erza had been explaining to them what happened when she tried to go through the wall of wind. "How are you doing that?!" Lucy asked clearly stunned.

Naruto covered his whole body in chakra as he explained, "Using my wind…magic, it contradicts what is supposed to happen. In short terms, they cancel each other out allowing me to go through."

"Well then, I guess you should go to Clover first, we'll be there as soon as we find a way out." Erza commanded him. Looking one last time at his teammates, Naruto slipped through the wall of wind and prepared for the oncoming battle.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Finally decided to get off my lazy ass and write a 6k chapter. Although I feel this chapter definitely wasn't as good as the last one. Now to answer some questions I know will be asked.**

**Q: Why can't Kurama cure Naruto's motion sickness? **

**A****: To busy playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. But really it's because shinobi have never really been in vehicles so I thought it'd be fun for them to have motion sickness too.**

**Q: Why didn't Naruto beat Kageyama the first time? **

**A: He held back, a loooooooooooooot.**

**Q: Why put computers for the Bijū to play on? **

**A****: I know it sounds dumb but gotta give the Bijū something to do right?**

**Q: There was a train in the first movie in Narutoverse.**

**A: This is just canon/manga**

**Anyways that's all I have to say for this chapter.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
